nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Altaros
" Notebook : Day 136 '' ''It's been more than 4 months since I left everything behind me to explore the whole world, I discovered mysterious as well as wonderful places such as forgotten ruins or towns yet unknown by most of the people from our land! I also met people whose kindness is limitless and who welcomed me to their houses , telling stories who fascinated me! Everything I saw was beyond everything I could imagine ! And it was only on the good side , until 15 minutes... It'll soonly be dark outside and I'm hidden behind a tree to write these notes, and I don't know if I will be alive to continue my quest of exploration tomorrow, or even if I'll live long enough to finish what I'm currently writing. I can hear his shouts from kilometers and I also see some green flames glowing in the dark. It was a dragon, but one of an extinct kind : the dimensional dragons. At first , I didn't believe my eyes, thinking that it couldn't be true , since historical reports said that that specie disappeared 500 years ago... but it was a real one , at first I was amazed, but soon after my joy I felt a fear who brought me back to reality: that dragon wasn't normal... he had almost no flesh on him, and his wings were so rotten by the ages that it was clearly impossible for him to be flying like this ! It's was like the frightening sight of a flying corpse. As soon as the skeleton dragon began to went on the prowl in the area I were , I fled to hide myself as quick as I can... I hope that there will be a 137th day's note to add to this notebook..." - An explorator describing his encounter with Altaros This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Altaros, also called The Shadow of Solitude ''or ''The Exiled Dragon '', is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . During his life, he was dragon who belongs to a specific kind : the dimensional dragons. *History *Abilities *Trivia History Altaros was a dimensional dragon, a very rare kind of dragon whose abilities didn't reside in breathing fire or something else, but to swallow things in another dimension by creating an attracting vortex on their mouths. This dimension, owned by the dragon, act like a "stomach for him", allowing him to feed on what was absorbed in this dimension. But this specy was in danger, a very contagious and a lethal disease, called the Blood Plague , was spreading among the dimensional dragons, and killed many of them : some of them took hours or days to die, the strongest ones died after 2 or 3 months...So the little group of dragons had no choice but to exile from the tribe whoever was infected. When Altaros has been stricken by that illness, the tribe coldly exiled him: He was condamned to wander out of his kind's lands until he dies... It was with a heart full of hate and sadness that he left his kind, but he knew it was for the greater good and finally accepted his destiny as a paria. So he left his brothers and sisters and began to wander all around Britannia . Days passed, months passed and finally years passed, Altaros didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet : maybe he was immune to the disease? This thought goes through his mind like an illumination, he was now aware that he could be the solution to save his kind so he rushed back to his homeland to find his tribe with joyful hopes and a lightened heart. But when he came back to his homeland, all he saw was ruined camps and corpses ravaged by the effect of time. He came too late : his specy was finally extinguished because the disease, he was the last dimensional dragon alive. At this rightfull moment tears began to drop from his face : Solitude will be his only companion for the rest of life even though he hoped to get rid of it... So it's with a heart full of rage against himself for being not able to help his kind when they needed him that he left his homeland once for all. His lone journey resumed... He finally set a nest in the high mountains of the Giant 's lands. It took years but he finally began to feel peace in his heart and he has been able to forgive himself for the tragedies of his past. But one day, after having leaving hear for almost a thousand years, a group a giant hunters find him and begen to try killing him, the battle was hard, Altaros got some of his vital organs touched by the giants swords. He knew he was about to die, and the dimensional dragon kind would die with him. This thought of seeing his kind dissapear with him was unbearable, he felt like a new strengh was flowing within him, his found forces to fight in his will to survive and preserve the last memories of his kind. He finally killed all the Giants group. But was fataly wounded. Desperate to die, he took his flight and tried to flee from these lands, aware that other giants will surely ome to kill him if he stayed there... But it took not long for his wounds to make him fall from the skies and crushing on the ground, but it was not only it, he felt an imense pain coming from his heart, who wasn't touched during his fight with the giants : It was the Blood Plague. After all this time, the disease resurfaced to give him the finishing blow. He thought that he was immune since he didn't died soon after he was infected. But the disease didn't killed him because he had just a better resistance among his kind towards the sickness. But now that he was weakened the disease could finally strike him... Altaros tried to stand up, but he was using his last forces uselessly. Altaros thought :' "' I can't die ! Not like that , I need to preserve my kind ! I need to preserve the legacy of the dimensional dragons ! I CAN'T DISAPPEAR! '" . Even if his will to survive was really strong, the disease was stronger. The disease finally killed him by making his heart stop... Years passed, and there were only bones and few flesh on his corpse when The Reaper's Curse finally resurrected him. His will to survive was stronger than death after all... Altaros knew that from now on, the legacy of his kind will be preserved forever with the new strengh he gained... Abilities 'Enchantment : Unholy Blaze ': Like Barg, Altaros is also able to enchant his claws, mouth or tail with green and devastating flames, turning them into lethal weapons. 'Unholy Breath ': By using '''Enchantment : Unholy Blaze on his mouth, Altaros is able to breath green fire which ravages his ennemies. Wings of the Storm : By brutally moving his wings, Altaros is able to create devastating magic tornados. Black hole : By using the main asset of his kind , Altaros can swallow anything near enough to his digesting dimension by creating a powerful gravity vortex in this mouth, it's also a way to protect his undead allies or transporting them elsewhere since Altaros can also create a reverse vortex which can throw out everything which is not destroyed yet out of his dimension ( since the undeads can't die in his dimension). Trivia This character is inspired of Sindragosa, a character from the WoW series. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse